Phineas and Ferb Fanon:IRC
IRC or Internet Relay Chat is a text-based chat medium. In short, it is the predecessor to instant messaging clients most people use today. Although somewhat antiquated, it is still in use and is a great alternative to proprietary and closed-off chat media. Phineas and Ferb Fanon has a registered channel on the FreeNode IRC network. Basic Instructions If you are unfamiliar with IRC, or are behind a firewall preventing you using it, you may be able to login by visiting this page. Enter your nickname, enter the CAPTCHA code, and click connect. By default, you will join the Phineas and Ferb Fanon channel. Please use your Wiki nickname to chat in the IRC. For IRC-savvy users, simply join #pffanon on irc.freenode.net. Advanced Instructions Obtain an IRC client If you do not yet have an IRC client, you need to obtain one: * Both mIRC and XChat are popular. * ChatZilla - an easy-to-use IRC client add-on for Firefox * Opera - an easy to use web browser with built in IRC client * You can also connect to IRC by an online client such as mvIRC * The IRC article on Wikipedia for details on the software available. Connecting Once you have downloaded a client, you can join freenode by clicking on the link for freenode in the list of servers. Join the channel by typing /join #pffanon. Connecting (full version) # Use the /server command to connect to the server, e.g. /server irc.freenode.net # Choose a nickname by typing /nick , e.g. /nick JohnDoe. Nicknames can be up to 16 characters long. You can use letters and numbers (no spaces or symbols). # Join the channel by typing /join #pffanon. Channels are the equivalent of chat rooms on IRC. Registration Register your nick with the NickServ service in order to prevent other users from taking it. Type /msg nickserv register , e.g. /msg nickserv register foo foo@bar.com. What you will see once you've registered: :: '-NickServ- This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via /msg NickServ identify .' When logging on later on type /msg nickserv identify so that NickServ can identify you as the owner of a nick. Some clients will allow the use of the /ns command instead of /msg NickServ. Help For help type /help, /msg nickserv help for registered nicknames, or /msg chanserv help for registered channels. Read the help and readme files of the client you installed for more information. Channels The main channel for discussion is #pffanon. However, there are more channels related to affiliated wikis. All of these channels can be accessed by using the /join command or clicking the links below. *#phineasandferb *#pffanon *#pfroleplay Administration channels Separate channels are available for discussing issues about both the Canon and Fanon wikis. Members who are not administrators or have advanced permissions like Rollback rights may join the admin channel to see what is being talked about and to provide ideas and feedback. However, please remember that this channel is not for general conversations. It is to be used to resolve problems, plan improvements to the wiki, etc. *#wikia-phineasandferb *#wikia-pffanon Policy * Identification: Please use the same IRC name that you use on the wiki so that we don't have to fuss with introductions the first time you join the channel or confuse you as another user. * Discussion: IRC channels are near real-time conversations and the conversations can range all over the place. In general, they are not restricted on topic. * Content: The discussion must be appropriate and generally clean. However, some profanity and other mature discussions are allowed as long as the people in the channel are not offended by it. * Behavior: If someone says your actions or statements are getting annoying, out of control or offensive, please be courteous and reign yourself back in. Channel operators may kick someone off if they repeatedly refuse/ignore polite requests for self-control. Tips Here are a few tips for conversing in an IRC channel: * When there are several people in the channel and you want to direct your message to a specific person, it will help if you put their name in front of the message. Their chat client will usually signal them that the message is for them, such as highlighting the line. Example: :: Jenny2: I really enjoyed the movie "Up". What's your favorite Pixar movie? * To indicate an action, use the /me command. :: /me waves his hand * If you need to go away for a little bit but want to leave the channel open so you can catch up on what was said when you return, change your nickname to indicate that. Examples: :: PFTest_Away :: PFTest_AFK (away from keyboard) :: Jenny2|BRB (be right back) :: Fred-lunch (getting lunch) :: Jenny2-zzz (sleeping) ** Also, you can use the /away and /back commands. Example: :: /away Lunch Recording conversations Many IRC programs feature a way to save the text of what was said in the channel. This can be useful for reference if a problem occurs or if you need notes on a project that was discussed. If your IRC program does not have that ability, you can highlight the text and copy it into a file, then save the file. External links * IRC information at Wikia * IRC at Wikipedia * FreeNode.net IRC IRC Category:Fanon Works